The present invention relates to an earth moving machine with an earth moving tool which is movable by a plurality of drive elements in different directions, and in which the drive elements are controllable by a control unit actuated by handles.
The control unit of known earth moving machines, for example an excavator, has two handles for an operator who sits in or on the earth moving machine. The operator releases different control movements by both handles. Such a control unit requires an experienced driver who knows which movements of the earth moving tool can be controlled by left handle and which movements of the earth moving tool can be controlled by right handle, and how the handles must be displaced for performing the desired control movement. Experienced operators for earth moving machines are however specialists who are in high demand and highly paid, and in many working places especially in developing countries can not be hired.